


Blue Christmas

by Astrobaek



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Christmas, M/M, Sad, bottom!chanyeol, top!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:39:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrobaek/pseuds/Astrobaek
Summary: baekhyun doesn't know chanyeol anymore.





	Blue Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by 'Blue Christmas' by 'The Lumineers'

Baekhyun was sitting on the stairs looking at everybody who were having a good time in the hall. The big Christmas tree in center grimaced at him and all he could do was to search for a certain tall man. His boyfriend. Chanyeol, once his Chanyeol but lately he doesn't feel like his Chanyeol. Baekhyun's pretty sure he doesn't feel like Baekhyun anymore. if they were colours, Baekhyun was red, always raging, always fighting, always kind of a smack in the eye while all you wanted was to enjoy the scenery and Chanyeol, well Chanyeol was blue, steady going , never losing, never lost and always kind of there. Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol laughing at something Sehun just said, laughing so hard he feels the urge to hit someone. Baekhyun felt himself smiling, he missed Chanyeol. He hated to be alone on holidays and now he was so alone it felt like he didn't exist and for a moment he's sure he doesn't, none of them does. you see, when two colours mix, when blue and red smash into each other, its gorgeous at first, its a purple where you see all the shades, when it feels like looking at the sun setting but after awhile its all gone, the once blue and red, the once gorgeous purple turn to gray. two colours too mixed there's none of them left and there's none of the once purple's left.  
Baekhyun takes his glasses off, he always enjoyed the blurriness of being short sighted. he loved when lights turn to giant circles and people lost their power. He loves that he feels so free when he can't see who is who. who's laughing who's looking who he has lost. throughout the years there was times Baekhyun felt in pain from loving Chanyeol too much. there was times where they walked for hours and talked nonsense, there was a time they didn't have to explain what the meant, when they didn't end arguments with a sigh, when they cared.  
Chanyeol sees him, he doesn't know what to do, lately Chanyeol really doesn't know what to do. before, there was always a Chanyeol helping him get up after he fell down when he was beaten up by his thoughts. Baekhyun didn't need saving, Baekhyun needed someone to just stay, now he feels he stole so much from Chanyeol's life, he let him stay, he let him get into the mess named Byun Baekhyun, he turned them both gray and now everything's too blurry to detect.  
Baekhyun thinks about going back upstairs, he hates that everyone's fresh start is the finishing line of the only thing that mattered in his life. When they were younger Baekhyun wrote for Chanyeol, he wrote about a boy named 'Fall" and a boy name 'May', they both knew who was who. it was Baekhyun's way of saying I love you, it was his way of saying you're perfect for me, by writing a character based on his giant. there was times Chanyeol loved May, and there was moments he didn't but one day he just looked at the story and after that look Baekhyun stopped. that look was like a stop sign. that look said please don't pressure me. please give me space.  
space, huh funny word. one time Baekhyun was in Seoul while Chanyeol was all the way in New York and they talked for three hours on the phone, there was no space left between them, last night Chanyeol slept in Baekhyun's arms and he suddenly felt he was all the way in New York. its a known concept that time doesn't exist for lovers, but there's another thing too, space doesn't exist either, and when you feel the urge to breath, well...  
the clocks starts clicking, 10, Baehyun puts his glasses on, 9, he stands up, 8, he moves near Chanyeol, 7, Chanyeol sees him, 6, they look at each other's eyes, 2, Baekhyun closes his eyes, 1, their lips crash.

'happy new year.'


End file.
